saiyukifandomcom-20200213-history
Heretic
A Heretic (Golden Eyes 【金晴眼 Kinme】)' '''is a being that was not created in the normal ways prescribed by the Heavens. They can be distinguished by their golden (often slitted and cat-like) eyes, from which the Kanji is derived. Because of their unbound origins, Heretics can potentially become too powerful to be restricted or subdued by the Heavens, making them potential threats to the world order. As such, the Heavens keep close watch over any Heretics and take any potential threats from them very seriously. Sometimes, the Heavens will take the extreme step of recruiting a Heretic into their service by granting them the title of War Prince. Because they are not the products of Heaven, War Princes are the only beings allowed to kill in Heaven's name. War Princes are usually recruited for very dangerous missions, so the risk of the War Prince turning on the Heavens is controlled by the dangers inherent in their line of work; War Princes usually don't survive for very long. There can even be multiple War Princes in service at a time. Known Heretics in the Saiyuki Universe * Son Goku, ''The Great Sage Equaling Heaven - Goku is one of the main characters of a the Saiyuki series. He was born from a rock atop Kakayama where the earth's aura gathered, this being his strange origin. When he was on earth, before he was brought to Heaven, it seems that he had a normal consciousness without the limiter. When Goku appears in Heaven he is wearing a limiter that the gods constructed for him to limit his powers. It is thought that this limiter is what causes there to be two different consciousnesses in Goku's mind. Goku was never made into a war prince. He was involved with a bloody rampage in Heaven and was sealed away in a cave deep in the earth as a punishment issued by the Heavens. In his human form, Goku is as powerful as some of the strongest known youkai, but with his limiter removed, he is practically unstoppable. The only known being capable of facing off against him in an even fight is Kanzeon Bosatsu. Even then, the fight was only for a short while and Kanzeon was wounded by him. Konzen and Sanzo alike are able to recreate the limiter that keeps him sane. * Toushin Nataku Taishi - Nataku was the current War prince during the Saiyuki Gaiden series. He was made from the combined genetic material of both youkai and gods. * Homura Toushin Taishi - Homura is the illegitimate son of a human man and a goddess from Heaven. But not just any run of the mill goddess, but the Jade Emperor's granddaughter. The fact that he was a descendant of the Jade Emperor is probably the only reason that he lived long enough to gain the title of War prince. Homura was made war prince after Nataku had fallen into a comatose state. He only appeared in the Gensoumaden Saiyuki and Saiyuki Gaiden/Saiyuki Offroad special booklet. He died at the end of his arc. * The Beasts Made by Li Touten - There were many heretical monsters made in Heaven by Li Touten before he successfully made Nataku. These creatures never made it to human form, but were released into the lower world as a distraction as he continued his work in Heaven.Category:Information